Tickle monster
by loring638
Summary: a nice little fic about Bulma and a three year old Trunks. One-shot


**This is just a one-shot I promised. It was a request so don't judge me.**

**Disclaimer: DBZ is so cool. If only I could own it.**

_Things sure have been a lot calmer since Cell was killed. _Thought Bulma. _I just wish tonight would be different than all of the nights since then. It's been really dull around here since Goku died and frankly, boring is bad._

It had been three years since the defeat of the super perfect android. Vegeta had been training non-stop due to his anger that yet another Son surpassed him. Her son was a raging ball of fire who had seen his dad train and immediately declared that he would be like him some day.

Bulma still had nightmares about that happening.

For now, Vegeta was in the gravity room (GR) destroying all of the training robots that Bulma and her dad had built to at least pose a threat to him. Needless to say, it didn't work.

Bulma was attempting to get her son into his pyjamas, but he kept raising his Ki so they would fly off.

"But mommy! I'm not even tired yet!" Said Trunks.

"Would you like me to call your father in here?" she asked.

"No thank you." He said and then immediately lay down in bed and put on his PJ's.

"Good." She said. She then stood up, plugged in the nightlight, turned off the big light and walked out.

After two seconds of walking to her room, she heard a big crash come from her son's room.

She rushed in to see what had happened and gasped at what she saw. Her son had knocked over the lamp she had given his to read by at night.

"I'm sorry, mommy. I just turned over to get more comfy and my hand hit the lamp. I-I didn't mean to!" he started to cry.

"Trunks. Look at me." She commanded. He looked up from his knees. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, but I broke your-" he started to say, but Bulma cut him off. "That doesn't matter to me. All that matters to me is that you're safe. That lamp is just that. A lamp. You're my son. No one can ever replace you. Got that?" she asked.

He nodded.

She saw that he was still sad so she decided to cheer him up. "You know what Trunks, do you want to sleep in my bed just this once?" she asked.

"Okay." He sniffled.

She rang for a maid to come clean up the broken glass on their way out. She held Trunks's hand on the way to her bedroom. When they got there, she lifted him into the center of the bed and crawled in beside him.

"Mommy" Began Trunks.

"Yes honey?" she asked.

"Are you sure you're not mad at me?" he asked.

She had to think for a minute. _I'm definitely not mad at him. I mean, accidents happen. But I need to use something other than words to make him see that. Now what do mothers usually do to cheer up their three year old sons? I know!_ She suddenly knew what to do.

"I don't know Trunks," she started "I might have to punish you."

"What's gonna happen?" he asked.

"I'm going to have to ask a certain someone to pay you a visit." She told him.

"Who?" he asked.

"Someone I know who will help you get your act together." She told him. She lunged at him. "THE TICKLE MONSTER!"

"Mommy! Cut it out. Hee-hee. Mommy, stop! Ha-ha!" he couldn't contain his laughter.

"Are you going to stop being sad after I tell you that it's okay?" she asked, still assaulting him.

"Yes! Okay! I'll never ever ever be sad after you tell me it's okay!" he shouted.

She stopped tickling him but held her hands above his sides. "Do you promise?" she asked.

"Yes mommy, I promise." He told her.

"Okay Trunks."

They were silent for about five minutes. Bulma thought he had fallen asleep. Then he spoke up.

"I love you mommy." He said, and then really did fall asleep.

She gasped. This was the first time anyone besides her parents had told her that they love her. Not even Vegeta had said it yet.

This brought tears to her eyes. She knew that things weren't exactly perfect with Vegeta but she didn't know that Trunks actually loved her. She felt like a hole in her heart had been filled. One she didn't even know was there until it was fixed. All she knew was that tonight was definitely a good night.

**Let me know what you think. Remember this was a request so don't blame me for anything you don't like.**


End file.
